The Adventures of Sierra Pines
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: When Sierra Pines is shipped off to boring Gravity Falls, Oregon, with her brother and sister, she honestly thought she would end up dusting shelves and handing out pamphlets for the rest of summer. But when her brother discovered a book simply called "3," she ends up getting a summer she never thought she'd experience.


**A/N: So, I've recently been obsessed with the Disney Channel show, Gravity Falls. I decided to make an alternate out of this, and I'll continue onto season two once it starts. This story and 'Best Friends & Music Careers' will be my main focus for now on. That pretty much means my other uncompleted stories are on hiatus.**

**Oh yeah, the disclaimer! Mabel!**

**Mabel: Marvelous Shrinking Vampire does not own my brother or Gravity Falls. Marvelous Shrinking Vampire DOES, however, own Sierra! Wait, who's Sierra?**

**Marvelous Shrinking Vampire: Don't ask. Just... don't.**

**Mabel: Can I call you M.S.V. for short?**

**M.S.V.: Sure.**

* * *

_**Bold Italics: Dipper and Sierra narrating**_

* * *

**Episode One: Tourist Trapped**

* * *

_A man by the name of Hank grilled cheeseburgers as his three children ran by, playing with one another._

**_"Ah, summer break," _**_said a boy's voice._

_"So you want cheese on that, hun?" Hank asked._

_"Sure, Hank," his loving wife replied._

**_"A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy. Unless you're us," _**_continued a girl's voice._

_At the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign, three 12-13 year-olds who looked very much alike crashed through it on a golf cart with a red question mark painted on the front, between the headlights. An unknown creature chased them. A girl in a brightly-colored sweater looked back._

_"It's getting closer!" she informed her fellow triplets._

**_"My name is Dipper. The girl about to puke is my sister, Mabel, and the girl with the camera as well as my fellow narrator is my other sister, Sierra," _**_the boy's voice explained._

**_"You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror," _**_Sierra pointed out casually._

_Meanwhile, in the cart with the siblings, the monster threw a tree in their path._

**_"Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation," _**_they both finished in unison._

* * *

_**"Let's rewind. It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air," **_Sierra began.

_**"They shipped us North to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay at our Great Uncle's place in the woods,"**_Dipper continued.

_**"Yeah, Horror Movie Rule Number One: Never stay in a house IN THE WOODS! The killer always gets you there,"** _Sierra instructed.

_**"Sierra!"**_

_**"What? It's true!"**_

Mabel Pines hung up posters in the attic.

"This attic is amazing. Check out all my splinters!" she chirped, holding her hands up.

"And there's a goat on my bed," Dipper stated.

"As well as a spider in my sock," Sierra continued, rolling her eyes and taking a small spider out of her right sock. The goat from Dipper's bed started gnawing on Mabel's sweater sleeve.

"Hey, friend. Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Mabel giggled. Sierra looked at her sister before face-palming.

_**"Mine and Sierra's sister tended to look on the brighter side of things,"**_Dipper explained.

**_"Dipper, you don't have to sugarcoat it. She's a lovable idiot who has the same intelligence of a rock,"_ **Sierra interrupted.

Sierra looked up from her comic book as Mabel rolled down the grass.

"Yay! Grass!" she cried. Sierra smacked her head against the ground, ignoring the sudden pain and continuing to read. A woodpecker pecked on Dipper's brown baseball hat.

**_"But Sierra and I were having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings,"_ **Dipper continued.

_**"Yeah, it's kind of hard too when your shipped out of America entirely and as soon as when you arrive at your temporary home, find a goat on your bed and a spider in one of your lucky socks,"** _Sierra agreed.

Stanford "Stan" Pines suddenly scared Dipper with a green mask.

"Boo!" he shouted.

"Ahh!" screamed Dipper. Stan popped the mask off, laughing obnoxiously.

_**"And then there was our Great Uncle Stan,"** _Dipper sighed.

_**"What do you sound sad? Great Uncle Stan is boss!"** _Sierra exclaimed.

_**"He's your favorite great uncle because he's practically a male version of yourself."**_

_**"That's not!... Never mind, that's true."**_

Stan was still laughing and slapping his knee, quickly high-fiving Sierra, who was laughing as well until Mabel scared her with the same green mask.

_**"That guy,"** _Dipper and Sierra stated.

Soon, Stan started to cough and choked.

"It was worth it," Stan stated when he caught Dipper, Sierra, and Mabel looking at him.

_**"Our uncle transformed his house into a tourist trap he called The Mystery Shack,"** _Dipper explained.

_**"The real mystery is why anyone came,"** _Sierra added, unable to keep the smirk out of her voice.

A Jackalope statue's antler broke off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold! The Sascrotch!" Stan announced, speaking of a Sasquatch wearing underwear. People got excited and spoke at the same time, snapping pictures. Dipper watched as he swept the wooden floor with a broom and Sierra rolled her eyes as she dusted the shelves.

_**"And guess who had to work there,"** _Dipper challenged.

_**"Lemme give you a hint: It's us,"** _Sierra revealed bluntly.

Dipper sighed as he swept and Sierra glowered as she looked at the crowd of tourists in the reflection of a crystal ball. Mabel, meanwhile, was about to touch a hand-sized eyeball. Stan slapped Mabel's hand with his 8-Ball. Sierra raised an eyebrow at her great uncle's actions.

"No touching the merchandise!" he ordered. Sierra sighed and went to dust another shelf.

_**"It looked like it was going to be the same routine all summer,"** _Sierra admitted.

_**"Until one fateful day...,"** _Dipper continued.

Sierra jumped as she noticed Mabel peeking through bobble-heads of Stan.

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" Mabel squealed/chanted quietly. Sierra followed her gaze to see her looking at a cute boy reading off of a note.

"Uh," he started out before reading, "'Do you like me? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely?'"

"I rigged it!" Mabel revealed to Dipper and Sierra. Sierra gasped as though it was actually interesting before walking around the other side of Bobble-Head Shelf to properly talk to her brother and sister.

"Mabel, I know both you're going through your whole 'Boy Crazy' phase, but I think you're kind of overdoing it with the 'crazy' part," Dipper sighed.

"He's right. Calm your sweaters, darlin', you've got your whole life to settle down with a guy," Sierra agreed.

"What?" Mabel gasped at her two younger siblings before sticking her tongue out.

"Dipper, Sierra, come on! This is our first summer away from home-"

"And possibly our last with your 'interesting' hobbies," Sierra mumbled. Mabel continued as though Sierra hadn't spoken.

"It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance."

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?" Dipper questioned.

"And by every guy, he literally means _every _guy," Sierra added.

* * *

_Mabel's Flirting Montage_

* * *

_1. "My name is Mabel, but you can call me the 'girl of your dreams,'" Mabel said to a boy, before pushing him over and falling over the postcard stand, "I'm joking! Ha, ha, ha!"_

_2. A boy held a turtle on a bench and Mabel popped up behind him, "Oh my gosh, you like turtles? I like turtles, too! What is happening here?!"_

_3. "Come one, come all, to the Mattress Prince's kingdom of savings!" announced an employee at a store that sold mattresses. The employee was dressed as a king._

_Mabel, who was hiding behind a set of colorful balloons, popped her head out and whispered, "Take me with you..."_

_The Mattress Prince screamed._

* * *

"Mock all you want, brother and sister, but I've got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now," Mabel stated.

Stan walked in through the same museum door Mabel was talking about with arrow signs and a Pitt Cola. He belched.

"Oh! Oh, not good. Ow," he said.

"Oh, why?" Mabel whined. Dipper and Sierra laughed.

"All right, all right, look alive people. I need someone to hang up these signs in the spooky part of the forest," Stan announced.

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Uh, also not it," Soos, the friendly man-child of the Mystery Shack, added.

"Nobody asked you, Soos," Stan stated.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that," Soos replied before eating a chocolate bar.

"Wendy, I need you to put up these signs!" Stan ordered to a tall, pretty redhead in a green plaid shirt and skinny jeans, sitting at the counter.

"I would, but I can't, ugh, reach it," Wendy grunted, reaching for the arrow signs while distractedly reading _Indie Fuzz _magazine.

"I'd fire all of you if I could," Stan stated bluntly, "All right, let's make it... eenie, meenie, mieney...," Stan pointed at Dipper, "You."

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched," Dipper protested.

"Ugh, this again," Stan sighed, pace-palming while Sierra groaned in annoyance at her brother.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town," Dipper protested, "Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'Beware.'"

"That says 'bewarb,'" Sierra snickered, looking at her brother's arm.

"Look, kid, the whole 'monsters in the forest' thing is just local legend, trumped up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that," Stan explained to Dipper. Sierra pointed to a fat, sweaty tourist laughing as he looked at one of the Stan Bobble-Heads.

"So quit being so paranoid!" Sierra burst out, finishing for Stan and earning an approving nod from her Great Uncle. Stan gave Dipper the signs and the smart boy sighed.

* * *

Mabel and Sierra popped up behind a log that was near their brother.

"Hello!" they greeted in-sync, making Dipper scream in fright.

"Hey, your lucky we didn't ask you to play with us forever," Sierra snickered.

"What'cha readin'? Some nerd thing?" Mabel asked.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!" Dipper stuttered.

"'Uh, uh, it's nothing!'" Sierra mocked before snorting once and laughing at her brother with her sister.

"_What_? Are you _actually _not gonna show me and Sierra?" Mabel asked, getting somewhat serious. Sierra knew she'd do something silly to fun this situation up. Then Sierra noticed the goat from earlier nibbling on the edge of a journal that was in Dipper's hands.

"Whoa, Dip, are you keeping a diary?" Sierra cackled, pointing at the journal.

"Uhhh, let's go somewhere private," Dipper suggested, shooting a look towards his snarkier sister.

* * *

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid...," Dipper stated to Sierra and Mabel as he opened up the book to a middle page and pointing, "But according to this book, Gravity Falls has a secret dark side."

Dipper shoved the book into Sierra's hands so the two triplet-sisters could look at it. Sierra let out a low, impressed whistle.

"Whoa! Shut up!" Mabel exclaimed, pushing Dipper.

"This seems so unreal...," Sierra mumbled, running her fingers over the old pages. She always had a thing for old books. The worn covers, wrinkled pages, and its scent of ancient novels always drew her in.

"And get this! After a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared!" Dipper continued. Sierra looked up, eyes bright with excitement and a huge (yet sneaky) smile on her face. The doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I don't think Grunkle Stan has many friends," Sierra wondered, frowning in confusion and giving the book back to Dipper.

"Well, time to spill the beans!" Mabel announced, knocking over a can of beans she had seen on a nearby table, "Broop. Beans! This girl's got a date! Woo-woo!"

Mabel fell off the edge of the chair she was sitting on and knocking Sierra off of her own chair, both girls giggling.

"Let me get this straight: in the half hour I was gone and Sierra went to steal money from innocent citizens, you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper exclaimed, Sierra raising an eyebrow in disbelief once her giggling had calmed. Mabel climbed up to the chair edge again.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just irresistible!" Mabel giggled as the doorbell rang twice, "Oh! Coming!"

She ran out of the room. Dipper sat in the big armchair of the Mystery Shack's living room for the Pines and read his book. Sierra sat at the table and opened up her comic book, not even focusing on the bright colors of it and her thoughts on the mysterious book claiming Gravity Falls wasn't as boring and sleepy as it seemed on the outside. Stan walked in, drinking a soda.

"What you reading there, Slick?" Stan asked Dipper, already knowing about Sierra's love of comic books.

"Oh!" Dipper exclaimed, quickly stuffing the book under the seat cushion and grabbing a magazine next to the beans before continuing, "I was just catching up on, uh...," he flipped to the cover, "_Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine_?"

Sierra snorted at her brother's lame excuse.

"That's a good issue," Stan approved. Dipper started to pretend-read.

"Hey, family!" Mabel chirped. Grunkle Stan, Dipper, and Sierra turned to see Mabel standing in the doorway, a tall guy in all black facing the opposite direction as Mabel continued, "Say hello to my new boyfriend!"

Sierra's mouth dropped into an "O" and she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Mabel's boyfriend turned around.

"'Sup?" he greeted. Sierra scanned him: Black clothes, unnaturally pale skin, floppy brown hair, practically looked dead, very tall.

"Hey?"

"How's it hanging?"

"You're creepy."

"We met at the cemetery. He's really deep," Mabel explained before feeling her boyfriend's muscles, "Oh! Little muscle there. Hehe, wh-what a surprise." Sierra rolled her eyes and closed her comic book, hopping off of her chair.

"So, what's your name?" Dipper asked.

"Uh... normal... man," Mabel's boyfriend answered.

"*cough* Idiot *cough*," Sierra said, pretending to cough.

"He means Norman," Mabel chirped, shooting a look towards Sierra. She held her hands up innocently, failing at hiding her smirk.

"Are you... bleeding, Norman?" Dipper wondered. Sierra dropped her hands and crossed her arms.

"It's jam," Norman answered, looking around suspiciously.

"I love jam! Look at this," Mabel gasped as she pushed Norman in the arm.

"So, you wanna go hold hands or... whatever?" Norman asked.

"Oh, oh my goodness... hehe... don't wait up!" Mabel giggled.

"I'm fine with waiting actually!" Sierra shouted as Mabel left the room. Norman smacked into the wall then turned around and staggered after Mabel. Sierra's eyes widened when she heard glass breaking.

_**"There was something about Norman that wasn't right-"** _Dipper started.

_**"No, I thought he was completely normal,"** _Sierra interrupted sarcastically.

_**"I decided to consult the journal,"** _Dipper finished.

* * *

Sierra watered some flowers she had planted outside, her head snapping up when she heard someone shout something that sounded like "crombie."

"Crombie?" she mumbled. Then realization hit her. The voice had been Dipper's... now that she thought back, it sounded more like "zombie." She dropped the hose she was using to race towards the house, yet stopped when she heard Dipper's muffled shout.

"Oh, no! Mabel!" He hadn't noticed Sierra, yet she had noticed him in the attic, and she followed his terrified gaze to see Norman walking towards her sister very slowly... like a zombie!

Sierra switched her speed from the Mystery Shack to Norman and Mabel. She failed to notice how slick the grass was since she had dropped the hose. She slipped and fell straight onto her back, watching helplessly as Norman continued to walk towards Mabel, raising his eyes. Sierra scrambled up, panicked, yet stopped as Norman put a flower necklace around Mabel's neck.

"Huh, daisies? You scallywag...," Mabel giggled.

Sierra let her head fall back onto the grass and looked up at the blue, cloudless sky for a moment before standing and racing into the Mystery Shack, going up to the attic to talk to Dipper.

"I heard you shout 'zombie.' We've got to stop this idiot from eating our sister's brains," Sierra said to Dipper darkly.

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**"Our sister could be in trouble,"** _Sierra started out.

_**"It was time to get some evidence,"** _Dipper finished.

* * *

_Dipper and Sierra followed Mabel and her zombie boyfriend around town. Norman did very zombie-like things, but Mabel didn't notice. At all._

* * *

**_"We'd seen enough,"_ **Dipper stated.

**_"We have all the prove we'll need,"_ **Sierra added smugly.

* * *

"Mabel, we've gotta talk about Norman," Sierra growled as she and Dipper entered their and Mabel's bedroom.

"Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" Mabel replied, not noticing the angry tone of Sierra's words as she turned her cheeks towards them. It was pinker than usual. The sight made Dipper and Sierra scream in panic.

"Oh my God, that freak did this!?" Sierra exclaimed, eyes wide in horror.

"Ha, ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower! Kissing practice!" Mabel giggled as she flashbacked and said after it, "That was fun."

"No! Mabel, listen! Sierra and I are trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems," Dipper stated. Mabel gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"You think he might be vampire? That would be so awesome!" Mabel stated perkily. Sierra face-palmed.

"Guess again, sister," Sierra stated.

"Sha-bam!" Dipper shouted, holding up a page in "3" about gnomes. Sierra looked at it, sighed, and nudged Dipper.

"Oh, wait. Uh, I'm sorry," Dipper apologized, quickly flipping to a page about the Undead.

"Sha-bam!" Sierra shouted, holding a triumphant fist up in the air.

"A zombie? Dipper, Sierra, that's not funny," Mabel scolded.

"We're not joking! It all adds up! The bleeding, the limp," Sierra started.

"He never blinks! Have you noticed that?" Dipper continued.

"Maybe he's blinking when you two are blinking," Mabel theorized.

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls?" Sierra asked.

"Trust no one!" Dipper whispered.

"Well, what about me, huh? Why can't you trust me?" Mabel asked, putting on her gold star-shaped earrings.

"Mabel! He's gonna eat your brain!" Sierra exclaimed, frustrated.

"Dipper, Sierra, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be adorable, and he's gonna be dreamy...," Mabel stated angrily as Dipper stuttered and Sierra glared, "...And I am not gonna you two _ruin _it with one of your crazy conspiracies!"

Mabel slammed the door to their room as she exited. Sierra turned to Dipper, a deep scowl on her face.

"I know she's our sister and we're suppose to love her and all, but right now, I'm about to take my karate lessons to use," Sierra huffed before opening the door and storming down the stairs in time to see Mabel leaving with Norman.

* * *

Sierra rode her bike she brought with her from home around Gravity Falls, a camera around her neck. She had decided to back out of the whole Norman situation and stay away from the Mystery Shack for a couple of hours until she had to come back and help Stan with a tour.

She had a pretty fun afternoon. She ended up playing basketball with a couple of kids in a local neighborhood and got a glass of fresh, ice-cold lemonade from one of the kids' mothers. Sierra got a free bag of candy from a contest and was now cruising along the small town with a green straw held up to her mouth and the candies placed in the basket of her old-school bike.

"Hey, Sierra!"

The brunette turned around and slowed her riding pace to see Wendy on the Mystery Cart, a golf cart Stan used for the Mystery Shack.

"Hey, Wendy!" she replied.

"Wanna a ride back to the Mystery Shack? The tour you were supposed to help Stan with got here early," Wendy asked.

"Sure," the Pines girl replied before the duo hooked Sierra's back into the back, said bike owner hopped in the front, and they rode back to the Mystery Shack. The first thing she noticed was a panicked Dipper shouting her and Wendy's names as he ran towards the cart, claiming he needed the cart to save Mabel from a zombie.

"Try not to hit any pedestrians," Wendy told Dipper, handing him the keys and going to the back of the cart to remove Sierra's bike.

"Dudes, it's me, Soos. this is for the zombies," Soos said, handing Sierra a shovel.

"Thanks," they replied back in unison as Sierra placed the shovel in-between them.

"And this is in case you see a piñata," Soos continued, handing Sierra a baseball bat. She took it.

"Uh... thanks?" Dipper stated.

"Better safe than sorry!" was all Soos said.

* * *

Dipper and Sierra sat in the Mystery Cart, Dipper gripping the wheel as they drove through the woods.

"Don't worry, Mabel! We'll save you from that zombie!" Dipper shouted.

"No matter how rude you've become!" Sierra added.

"Help!" shouted Mabel from somewhere far-off.

"Hold on!" Sierra called out, picking up the shovel yet keeping the baseball bat close.

* * *

"What the _heck _is going on here?!" Dipper asked as he and Sierra appeared. A bunch of gnomes with red hats and blue outfits scurried around Mabel. Two of them hissed at them and ran off.

"Dipper, Sierra! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" Mabel exclaimed, then a gnome pulled on her hair, "Hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Gnomes? Huh, I was _way _off," Dipper stated as Sierra handed him the shovel and pulled out "3," flipping to the page about gnomes.

"'Gnomes: Little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses: Unknown,'" she read, Dipper scanning the page over her shoulder. When Sierra lowered the book, they saw the gnomes have managed to tie Mabel to the ground.

"Aw, come on!" Mabel whined.

"Hey, hey! Let go of our sister!" Dipper ordered, walking up to the only gnome with brown hair. Sierra guessed he was the leader as she followed her brother. Sierra held up the baseball bat, glowering.

"Oh! Haha... hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of s and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?" the brown-haired gnome stuttered, eyeing Sierra's baseball bat.

"You guys are butt-faces!" Mabel exclaimed. A gnome was quick to cover her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Give her back right now, or else!" Sierra growled as Dipper held up the shovel, pointing it at Jeff.

"You think you can stop us, boy... and girl? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-" the lead gnome started. Dipper scooped him up the shovel and tossed him aside, making him scream. Sierra smirked and smacked several gnomes on top of the head with her baseball bat.

While Sierra was smacking gnomes, Dipper used the shovel to cut the ropes holding Mabel. She broke free of the gnomes and got up, taking Dipper's hand and the two ran to the Mystery Cart.

"REALLY? YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE YOUR OWN SISTER BEHIND!" Sierra yelled.

"You were busy smacking gnomes with your baseball bat!" Dipper protested.

"They're getting away with our queen! No, no, no!" shouted the lead gnome.

"Seatbelt!" Sierra exclaimed.

"You've messed with the wrong creatures, boy and girl! Gnomes of the forest! Assemble!" the lead gnome threatened.

"Your gnomes, not giants!" Sierra shouted at them, turning around and snapping pictures with the camera still around her neck.

"Hurry before they come after us!" Mabel panicked.

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!" Dipper replied, high-fiving the ruder one of his sisters.

"Dang it. I wanted to kick some gnome butt," Sierra mumbled.

"You already did. Remember? You gave half of them concussions with a baseball bat?" Dipper replied. A few moments later, one of the gnomes jumped on Dipper. Dipper caught him and hit him several times on the wheel.

"Shmebulock... AAAHH!" cried the gnome.

"Shmebulock? Seriously? That's a weird name, even by gnome standards," Sierra snorted before a gnome hopped on her, "HOLY CHIZ-NIT! SOMEONE GET THIS FUN-SIZED PIECE OF FREAKY NATURE OFF OF MY FACE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO GET MAULED TO DEATH BY AN ELF WANNABE CALLED A GNOME!"

"I'll save you, Sierra!" Mabel exclaimed before repeatedly punching the gnome off of where the gnome had fastened itself onto Sierra's face. The gnome fell off, trying to keep on with Dipper's hat, but ended up falling with Dipper's hat.

"Thanks, Mabel," Sierra stated.

"Don't mention it," Mabel replied before something threw a tree in front of them and Sierra looked back to see the gnomes had transformed into one huge gnome monster.

"Look out!" Sierra shouted. They crashed the Mystery Cart in front of the Mystery Shack.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper shouted, nodding at Sierra and they both threw their weapons at the gnome monster. It smashed them. All three screamed.

"Hey, where's Grunkle Stan?" Sierra asked randomly.

* * *

"Behold! The world's most distracting object! Just try to look away! You can't! I can't even remember what I was talking about," Stan said to some of his customers/tourists.

* * *

"It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" the lead gnome exclaimed.

"Crazy or crazier?" Sierra questioned.

"There's gotta be a way out of this," Dipper stated.

"I gotta do it," Mabel said grimly.

"Say what now?" Sierra wondered, raising an eyebrow and swiveling to face Mabel.

"What? Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?" Dipper asked, speaking for him and Sierra.

"Trust me."

"What?"

"Dipper, Sierra, just this once! Trust me!" Mabel pleaded before turning to the gnomes, "All right, Jeff. I'll marry you."

"Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason! Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot there we go. Watch those fingers, Mike. Eh? Eh?" Jeff (the lead gnome, apparently) said the last part to Mabel and she allowed her to put a ring on her finger, "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey!"

"You may now kiss the bride!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Well, don't mind if I do!" Jeff replied. Sierra lunged forward towards Jeff and Dipper held her back as Mabel turned a leaf-blower on. When Jeff began to wonder what was going on, Mabel used the leaf-blower to suck his entire gnome body inside. Sierra cracked up.

"That's for lying to me!" Mabel increased the sucking power, "That's for breaking my heart!"

"Ow! My face!" Jeff screamed.

"You deserve, ya elf wannabe!" Sierra shouted.

"And this is for messing with my brother and sister! You two wanna do the honors?" Mabel asked the last part to her siblings, pointing the leaf-blower towards the gnome monster. The gnome monster uttered a deep gasp.

"On three!" Dipper stated. Sierra nodded in agreement.

"One, two, three!" they shouted before blasting Jeff towards the gnome monster.

"I'll get you back for this!" Jeff promised as he flew into the distance.

"In your wildest dreams, fool!" Sierra replied as the gnomes panicked around them. Sierra spotted a trash-can and ran towards it. While Dipper and Mabel sucked gnomes into the leaf-blower, Sierra chucked pieces of trash at them.

After the fight, Sierra walked back over with a tired smile on her face.

"Hey, Dipper, Sierra, I, um... I'm sorry for ignoring your guys' advice. You two really were just looking out for me," Mabel apologized.

"Oh, God. Mushy stuff," Sierra groaned. Her fellow triplets laughed.

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts!" Dipper replied, Sierra nodding in agreement.

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes," Mabel stated sadly.

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one _will _be a vampire!" Dipper pointed out.

"Oh, you're just saying that!" Mabel replied.

"Sis, considering what we experienced today, I don't think you should doubt your next boyfriend having fangs on his side," Sierra pointed out.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel asked.

"Awkward sibling hug," Dipper answered. They both looked towards Sierra.

"You guys call it an awkward sibling hug, I call it a beast-mode group hug!" Sierra stated, dragging her chuckling siblings into a hug.

"Pat. Pat," they chimed as they hugged.

"Oh yeah, we are now the only triplets to have ever beaten gnomes with trash, a leaf-blower, and a goat," Sierra pointed out smugly.

"What goat?" Dipper asked.

"That one," Sierra giggled, pointing at where the goat from earlier was chasing a gnome around.

* * *

"Yeesh! You three get hit by a bus or something?" Stan asked Mabel, Sierra, and Dipper as they walked into the Mystery Shack (and they ignored him), "Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory! So, how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?"

"Really?"

"Awesome."

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is to do it before I change my mind. Now take something," Stan replied to Dipper.

"Hmm, this ought to do the trick," Dipper said, picking out a blue-and-white pine tree baseball-styled hat.

"Necklace. Girl needs some bling," Sierra stated, slipping a necklace off of its rack. As she held it in her left hand, she didn't notice it faintly glow.

"And I will have a... grappling hook! Yes!" Mabel shouted.

"Wouldn't you rather have, like, a doll, or something?" Stan asked.

"What, have something you could break or something you could prank people with?" Sierra replied for her sister.

"Sierra, grappling hooks can break-" Dipper started.

"Shut up," Sierra ordered. Mabel shot the grappling hook into one of the ceiling's supporter beams. She knocked down some boxes on the way up.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" the two Pines sisters shouted, high-fiving.

"Fair enough!" Stan replied with a laugh and a hit to the cash register.

* * *

While Mabel jumped on her bed, Dipper wrote with Sierra reading over his shoulder, occasionally writing in some words herself.

_**"This journal told Dipper and I there was no in Gravity Falls we could trust,"**_Sierra started out.

**_"But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with two people,"_ **Dipper continued.

_**"You realize that they've probably always got your back,"** _they finished together.

"Hey, Mabel. Could you get the light?" Dipper asked Mabel as Sierra walked back over to her own bed.

"I'm on it!" Mabel shouted, knocking the light out of the window with the grappling hook, "It works! Haha, grappling hook."

_**"Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town,"** _Dipper stated.

_**"And that it appears pretty normal and boring on the outside,"** _Sierra carried on.

_**"Who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked,"** _their voices came together for the final sentence.

* * *

_Grunkle Stan walked into the Mystery Shack from the "home" section of his house. _

_He entered the code into the vending machine and walked into it, revealing a secret passage. He looked around before closing the machine and the lights that had lit up on it flickered out._

* * *

**References  
-Sierra's line "Hey, your lucky we didn't ask you to play with us forever" is a reference to the twin scene in _The Shining_.  
-The mask Stan and Mabel used to scare Dipper and Sierra looks like the Gill Man from 1954 film _Creature From The Black Lagoon_.  
-Mabel hoping that Norman/the gnomes is a vampire is a reference to Edward Cullen from _Twilight_.**

* * *

_**Who Should Be Sierra's Vocal Portrayer?:**_

_**Samantha Boscarino:** _Samantha has played both a ditzy, idiotic girl and a ruthless, cunning young lady. Considering how Sierra has to be rude yet funny at the same time, I think Samantha would be a good fit because she can be sweet and hilarious yet mean and witty at the same time.

**_Lulu Antariska:_ **Lulu has played a tough, sassy, smart girl who plays a bass on one of her TV shows. Because Lulu has managed to appear this tough, I think she might also be a good fit.

_**Note:** _The woman who portrays Mabel (Kristen Schaal) is 36-years-old. Lulu Antariska is 18-19-years-old and Samantha Boscarino is 19-years-old.


End file.
